Nightmare
by PureBloodKay
Summary: Its almost time for the war... And What is this Everyone Believe Hermione is died! What is going to happen now!
1. Something isn't right!

She felt as if the walls were closing in on her she couldn't breathe right. Something was wrong but she couldn't open her eyes. What was wrong? Where was she? Was that voices? She heard voices all around her she couldn't understand them the voices are so shrill that they blur together into one voice. She listened to the voices they weren't saying anything they were screaming? Why where they screaming? Wait! That was her voice! Why was she screaming? She didn't fell like she was in pain. Then she felt it a blinding red hot pain in her back. She struggled to open her eyes she had to figure out were she is! She then felt a scream rip out of her throat as the pain in her back turn into fire. What was happing to her? Who was doing this? "Riiiiing" her eyes snapped open. "What was that about?" She asked as the remaining of the invisible pains disappeared. She then got up to get dressed and left never looking back on her bed which was covered with her blood which started to disappear by the second.

Slightly drained she headed off to breakfast. When she got to the Great Hall she sat down next to her two best friends Harry and Ron. While doing so she never seen the silver eyes that followed her from the time she walking into the door until after she sat down at her table. "Harry I had the Strangest dream last night. I don't really want to worry you or anything but something was off."

"What was is about 'mione?" Ron asked before Harry could ask

"Well I don't remember much expect it being really dark and I was confused of where I was and the there was this blinding pain. I don't remember anything else." Hermione answered

"Maybe it wasn't anything but if you have that dream again we will go to tell someone. Ok?

"Ok Harry." Hermione said. "Hey guys its time for Potions with Slytherin's." making a face while she said this and both boys laughed while gathering there things a headed off to class. When they exited the person watching Hermione got up and followed the Golden Trio out of the Great Hall and into the dungeons. Hermione started to talk once again when they got to the dungeons. "You know guys the dream is still bugging me. I don't kno……"

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here Potty, Weasel, and the Mud blood how sweet." A voice drawled behind them interrupting Hermione.

"Malfoy what do you want?" Hermione said while her Harry and Ron turned around to face him.

"Oh nothing, I couldn't help but over hear" He replied smirking "That you are having nightmares Granger.

"It's none of your business Malfoy!" She then pulled her wand out along with Harry and Ron "Get your Ferret face away form us."

"Oh not very friendly, Where's the love Granger?" Malfoy chuckled.

"Love? What LOVE you know nothing of love!" Hermione said while her cheeks turned red.

"That is were you are wrong Mud blood. I know of love." Malfoy chuckled

"Love

Is but an illusion that everyone wants to see

An illusion of wanting to justify everything they do

"I did it but out of Love" They scream

But love is an illusion of time. Such as is hate.

Everything everyone wants to do is nothing but reasons to justify what they do.

Hate is not as destructive as love. Because if you hate then you won't do

anything out of love.

"I killed- out of Love."

"I lied- out of love."

"I turned my back- out of love."

Once he finished Harry, Ron and Hermione had there mouths hanging open. When Harry opened his mouth to say something Snape swooped in cape flowing behind him.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger put your wands away and 50 point from Gryffindor." Snape snarled and then started classes.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the first time she started to have the dreams or nightmares Hermione but she never said anything to Ron and Harry because she was scared of what they may say about her. They dreams aren't so bad but she is starting to fell like she can't move or walk without getting really drained The next day Ginny walks into Hermione's room. "Hermione get up! You're going to be late for class!" When that didn't wake up her friend when she pushed the covers off of Hermione her friends eyes where wide and staring at nothing. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Ginny screamed. Just then Harry and Ron busted into the room.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Harry yelled then before Ginny could answer even if she could Harry saw what had made her scream. Hermione was lying there dead…. "NO!" Harry screamed. He looked at Ron to see him frozen to the spot.

* * *

"Master it is done the girl in the Golden Trio is dead." Said a voice

"Good Job Draco. Now is the time to attack The Boy will be at his weakest now. Gather the Death Eaters." said the Dark Lord smirking "Stupid girl she didn't even figure out her dream where real."

"My Lord may I make a suggestion." Draco said.

"Go ahead young Draco." the Dark Lord looked at him probing him to see if his suggestion was worth while.

"Why not wait for the attack my lord…."

"What do you mean by wait?" The Dark Lord hissed.

"If you wait longer to attack The Boy would be engrossed in pain and make it easier to beat him. Make him suffer." Draco said smoothly know not to call Potter by his name or risk being punished. He also knows if the Dark Lord doesn't agree then he would most likely be killed for questioning him and everything he has been doing will be ruined.

"Make him suffer you say… That is a worthy idea, fine we attack in a month go back to Hogwarts and lay low report to me if anything appends." The Dark Lord replies.

"Yes my Lord as you wish." Draco says bowing and turns to apparate back to Hogsmead to walk back to Hogwarts. _'Everything is going according to plan'_ Draco thought smirking.

Ok Flam All you want it is my first Harry Potter fic so I won't be perfect but once I get use to righting in Harry Potter Style I will fly away LOL! Oh and stay Tuned because there is more coming and I think everyone will like it! I know it isn't long but I want this one to be short so I can see want everyone thinks! Review Please.


	2. Plans Working!

Last Chapter!

"Make him suffer you say… That is a worthy idea, fine we attack in a month go back to Hogwarts and lay low report to me if anything appends." The Dark Lord replies.

"Yes my Lord as you wish." Draco says bowing and turns to apparate back to Hogsmead to walk back to Hogwarts. _'Everything is going according to plan'_ Draco thought smirking.

* * *

'_What's going on? Why is everything dark'_ Hermione realized that her eyes were closed so she opened them... _'Why am I not in my dorm room? Where is here?' _She then realized that she was comfortable but before_ s_he could find out more she heard a door open and close… "Who is there?"

"My, my, you are awake! It took long enough."

"Malfoy?" She knew it had to be him "Why am I here."

"You are here to end the war." Just then Draco came in her line of sight. "You are weak and tired right now I suggest you sleep."

"What's going on?" Hermione said in a panic

"Don't worry Granger I saved you from getting killed by the dark lord. All I need now is for you to repay the favor."

"What do you mean by you saved me?"

"You didn't think those dream meant something did you?" She shook her head "You didn't? Then your intelligence was overrated." Hermione blushed "My you didn't know. Let me clue you in. The dark lord wanted you died so everyone you know and love would be to distressed to do anything but mop and because your death was going to look like a natural death then no one would blame him."

"And Harry wouldn't want to fight because he lost another person he loved." Hermione said finally putting it together.

"Exactly" Draco smirked. "Now I have brought you food and also the door will be locked so you can't go anywhere." Draco set down the food that had been previously floating behind him. "Training will start tomorrow. There are clothes in the closet and the bathroom is in that door." He said pointing at both doors "Now I strongly suggest you rest. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." With that he turned around and walked out the door it locking behind him. Once he left Hermione jumped up and tried to open the door. It didn't budge.

"GREAT! JUST GREAT" Hermione screamed she couldn't believe this she knew she should have told Dumbledore about those dreams but NO she was too scared that people would think she was crazy. Now she was locked in a room with Malfoy calling the shots. "He gave me nothing except that Voldemort wanted me died and that I am training starting tomorrow! This isn't fair!" She then started to rant.

* * *

"She is going to regret not listening to me." Draco said leaning against the door he just walked out of, listening to her ranting. '_Well time for bed.' _He though as he walked out of one of the sub-dungeons that were in Hogwarts that everyone had forgotten about. _'Now this was easier than I thought. No one would find her and Potter wouldn't be any wiser that his Golden Girl is still alive. I am glad that the transfiguration that I did on that died wolf worked it look enough like her that they didn't question it. I almost didn't make it, one more day of those nightmares and she would have been died… Granger is too powerful to die like that and if I can make her believe I am doing this to save the world and didn't want to tell anyone cause I didn't know who to trust it will make it easier for me to take over.' _

"Mr. Malfoy what are you doing out this late at night?" Draco heard the voice of his head of house.

"Ah Professor Snape I was just looking for you!" Draco turned to the direction that the voice came from.

"What is it you want?" Snape walked out of the shadows.

"It's about what happened to Granger." Draco said causing Snape to raise an eyebrow "Do you think she has a disease that we should worry about?" Making everything up as he went.

"There is nothing to concern you Mr. Malfoy." Snape walked up to him and whispered. "I would watch my back if I were you. The dark lord told me what was going on. Soon the Golden Duo will find out and you better have a good excuse because I will not help you when your mouth runs away with you." With that Snape turned around and started to walk off."

"What did I say Professor to get that type of warning?" Draco said smirking.

"You made it sound like she is still alive. The last time I checked she is dead and suppose to be dead." Snape said stopping again.

"My mistake Professor" Draco said sweeping off. With out hearing what Snape said.

"She is rumored to be dead and with what the dark lord said about her to be dead but with the way you act it seems you are hiding something, but what?"

* * *

After she got tired of ranting she finally took the time to look at the room she was in. _'It looks like one of the rooms in Hogwarts! If Harry looks at the Map I can get out of here! He would know I am alive and come looking for me. This room is nice though at least Malfoy made sure I was comfortable.' _She then decided to take a shower. _'I feel stronger then I have in weeks and I didn't have that nightmare while I was out. How long was I out though?' _She stripped out of her cloths that she had on and stepping into the shower which turned on to the perfect temperature as soon as she got in. Taking the shampoo and rubbing it into her hair. _'Hmmmm… That smells good! I wonder where this shampoo came from!' _Rinsing it out then washing her body then getting out and grabbing a towel on the rail next to the shower that she didn't see when she got into the shower. When she walked into the room she noticed the color of the room for the first time and winkles her nose. _'Green and Silver it is just sooo Slytherin! I must be slow today not to realize that before! I better get some sleep with how Malfoy was acting it won't be a pretty day tomorrow.' _By then she was at the closet and grabbed PJ's and noticing that some the stuff in the closet was her stuff that she took to school and half of it was from her house but most of if was new and looks to be her size. _'How did Malfoy do that? How did he get all my stuff from my house? The school stuff is easy but he shouldn't know where I live! I have a lot of questions for him tomorrow!' _Then she finished putting on her close and went to sleep.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Yes I know it is short but I wanted to get this out! Please tell me how you like it! I hope it's good...


End file.
